Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell ist eine Psychologie-Studentin an der Tulane University in New Orleans und interessiert am menschlichen Verhalten. Sie arbeitet in der Bar Rousseau's. Klaus ist sehr angetan von Cami, da sie unter anderem nicht wie viele andere in ihm den Bösewicht sieht. "Sie weigert sich, zu glauben, dass es das Böse gibt", erklärte Julie, "Sie glaubt, dass jede Person eine Geschichte hat und dass man nur tief genug graben muss, um diese Geschichte herauszufinden." Geschichte Cami wuchs mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Sean auf und verlies irgendwann New Orleans, wahrscheinlich um aufs College zu gehen. Als Sean unter mysteriösen Umständen sich und ein paar weitere Messdiener umbrachte, kam sie nach New Orleans zurück. Aurora de Martel erzählt sie, dass sie eine Mitbewohnerin hatte, die von ihrem Freund geschlagen wurde. Sie zeigte ihn nie an, sondern trennte sich nur von ihm. Als Cami diesen Mann in einer Bar traf, schlug sie ihm mit einer Bierflasche ins Gesicht. Sie schlug immer weiter auf ihn ein und genoss es, weshalb es eines ihrer tiefsten und dunkelsten Geheimnisse ist. The Originals Cami freundet sich mit Klaus an und wird dessen Psychologin. Staffel Drei (The Originals) Im French Quarter werden Menschen blutleer und mit aufgeschlitzten Gesicht aufgefunden. Gemeinsam mit Detektiv Kinney und Vincent Griffith versucht sie die Fälle aufzulösen. Dabei kommen sie auf die Spur von Lucien Castel, einen alten Freund von Klaus, doch der entführt Cami, da sich unter ihren dunklen Objekten etwas befindet, das er haben will. Schließlich händigt sie ihm dieses aus, doch bevor Klaus sie befreien kann, ist Cami verschwunden. Auf den Überwachungsbändern sieht man, dass sie nun in Auroras Gewalt ist. Nachdem Cami von Aurora de Martel entführt wurde, wird sie von Klaus gerettet. Am Abend küssen die beiden sich und schlafen nebeneinander ein. Doch als Klaus aufwacht, ist Camis Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Nachdem Klaus aus Wut das ganze Zimmer zerstört hat, wacht Cami wieder auf und erinnert sich daran, dass Aurora ihr ihr Blut gab und sie manipulierte, sich selbst die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Cami will ihre Verwandlung zunächst nicht vollenden, obwohl Klaus sie mit allen Mitteln dazu drängt. Schließlich entscheidet sie sich doch für das Leben als Vampir, wobei sich ihre Persönlichkeit extrem verändert. Sie wendet sich von Klaus ab und klaut Hopes Spielzeug, ein Ritter aus Weißeichenholz. Sie erpresst Klaus, damit er ihr ihre dunklen Objekte zurückgibt, doch Auroras Hexen kommen dazwischen und nehmen Cami den Ritter ab. Hayley ist bereit, Cami bei ihrer Eingewöhnung als Vampir zu helfen. Auftritte *Always and Forever *House of the Rising Son *Tangled Up in Blue *Girl in New Orleans *Sinners and Saints *Fruit of the Poisend Tree *Bloodletting *The River in Reverse *Reigning Pain in New Orleans *The Casket Girls *Après Moi, Le Déluge *Dance Back from the Grave *Crescent City *Long Way Back From Hell *Le Grand Guignol *Farewell to Storyville *Moon Over Bourbon Street *The Big Uneasy *An Unblinking Death *A Closer Walk with Thee *The Battle of New Orleans *From a Cradle to a Grave Beziehungen Camille und Klaus Klaus setzte Camille am Anfang als Spionin gegen Marcel ein, fand aber schnell Gefallen an der jungen Barkeeperin. Er mag ihre Sichtweise, in anderen nicht gleich Böses zu sehen und eine Geschichte dahinter zu vermuten, die der Grund für diese Taten ist. Er sagt, er mag es wie ihr Verstand arbeitet und scheint in Cami eine wirkliche Freundin gefunden zu haben, auch wenn er sie zunächst manipuliert alles zu vergessen, sobald sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe ist. Während sie bei ihm ist, vertraut er ihr Dinge an, die er garantiert nicht jedem sagen würde. Er respektiert sie, obwohl sie nur ein Mensch ist und sorgt sich sehr um ihr Wohlergehen. Mittlerweile ist klar, dass beide mehr füreinander empfinden als reine Freundschaft. Sie vertrauen sich, hören aufeinander und retteten sich gegenseitig das Leben. Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Marcel, Hayley und Co. sehen ganz klar, dass die beiden viel füreinander übrig haben und kommentieren dies auch zahlreich. Als Dahlia besiegt wird, gesteht Cami ihrem Kumpel Vincent, dass sie für Klaus komplizierte Gefühle hegt und Klaus sagt Cami ins Gesicht, dass er sie immer gefunden hätte, egal, ob sie ihm damals in der Bar begegnet wäre oder nicht. Sie kommen sich immer näher, doch bevor Klaus sich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann sie zu küssen, geht er und lässt eine fassungslose Cami zurück. Wie wird es mit den beiden wohl weitergehen? Klaus und camille.jpg Camille und Marcel Camille und Marcels Beziehung hat schon von Anfang an ihren Lauf genommen. Marcel hatte ein Auge auf die hübsche Barkeeperin geworfen, was Klaus zunächst zu seinen Zwecken ausnutzte. Er manipulierte Cami seinem ehemaligen Schützling eine Chance zu geben, sodass er sie perfekt als Spionin einsetzen konnte. Nachdem der vampirische Zwang verschwunden war, freundeten Camille und Marcel sich nach und nach an. Nachdem Rebekah aus New Orleans verschwunden war, schliefen Cami und Marcel einmal miteinander was Klaus rasend eifersüchtig machte. Nach dem Showdown mit Francescas Werwölfen und der darauffolgenden Vertreibung der Vampire aus der Stadt, hatten Cami und Marcel eine romantische Affäre, die jedoch endete... camille-and-marcel-at-costume-party.jpg Camille und Davina Camille und Davina haben sich von Anfang an gut verstanden. Da Cami Psychologie studiert, kann sie Davina mit ihren Problemen helfen und so kommen sich die beiden Mädchen schnell näher. Es scheint, als würde Davina Cami vertrauen und Cami möchte sich um dieses Mädchen kümmern. Als sie Davinas Geschichte kennen lernt, ist sie nur noch mehr dazu gewillt für sie da zu sein und sich für sie einzusetzen. Davina sorgt außerdem dafür, dass Camille sich aus Klaus' Manipulation befreien kann. Sie sind beste Freundinnen. Camille_and_Davina_TO_1x04.jpg Camille und Kieran Kieran ist Camis Onkel. Die beiden haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis, vor allem durch den Verlust von Sean, der für beide eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt hat. Sean war ein angehender Priester und trat damit in Kierans Fußstapfen, außerdem war er der Zwillingsbruder von Cami. Nach einem Hexenfluch nahm er sich und neun weiteren Menschen das Leben und die darauffolgende schwere Zeit schweißte Nichte und Onkel nur noch mehr zusammen. Für Cami ist Kieran die einzige Familie, die ihr noch blieb, umso schwerer traf sie sein qualvoller Tod... OR110A1-1389130769.jpg Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere